The little Nocturne
by DemyxluvsAxel
Summary: What happens when The Little Mermaid meets Organization XIII? A bunch of stuff, thats what! Warning: minimal shounen ai. Axel Demyx style, ho yeah. Rating for language and offensive...ness. Apologies for major OOCness too.
1. Prologue

A flock of seagulls flapped their wings against a blue sky. Below them, a porpoise leapt out of an azure sea, squealing happily. On the horizon, there appeared a magnificent ship, crashing through foamy waves; the sounds of singing and drunken laughter coming from its decks.

The shouts and merry laughter soon hushed to observe the booming chorus resounding from the sailors aboard.

'I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue

And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho

Look out, lad, a mermaid be waitin' for you

In mysterious fathoms below.' they concluded enthusiastically then bowed when thunderous applause deafened their ears.

A young man with fiery red hair leaned over the railing, staring down into the depths of the sea. He shuddered. "I hate this. Let's go home." He groaned weakly to the golden haired boy standing next to him. "The salty air is burning my eyes, and I feel like I'm about to-" he leaned forward more, coughing. The boy shook his head.

"I think its nice, Axel...a perfect day to be at sea!" The man shot him a venomous glare. "Shut up, _Roxas_." He spat.

A mighty hand clamped onto Axel's shoulder as taunting fits of laughter erupted from the sailors. "Best be gettin' your sea legs there lad." The owner sneered, looking out over the ocean as he spoke. "But today you're in for a treat. The sea king must be in a good mood or the waters wouldn't be so calm." Axel arched an eyebrow. "Who the hell-?"

"Ruler of the merpeople, lad. Thought every good sailor knew about him."

"If you couldn't tell by now," Roxas started, crossing his arms, "our prince ISN'T a good sailor." Axel mimicked him, then stuck out his tongue at the boy's back. "Anyways, pay no attention to him-" Roxas said, turning around and just missing the princes rude expression, "-he's full of crap."

"But I aint!" The sailor protested, throwing out his arms. "It's the truth! I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live." He gestured wildly, nearly catching another sailor in the jaw.

"What the fuck!?" The sailor spat, flashing a venomous scowl toward the other sailor. "Watch where you're going, ya drunk bastard!" With a satisfied snort, he walked away and began continuing work he had previously left before the madness ensued. But while his back was turned, a small fish leaped from one of the sailor's hands, and dove into the ocean's depths, overlooked by the oblivious sailors. With a large sigh of relief, the fish swam deeper beneath the waves and joined the line of various sea creatures filling a vast concert hall.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Countless schools of tropical fish swam to and fro. Every where you looked, merpeople were conversing, waiting for the concert to begin. "Ehem!" A small voice interrupted the clamor. A little sea horse floated in the middle of the stage. "Ehem! His Royal Highness," he paused, allowing the last few groups to quiet down, "King Xigbar!" The crowd cheered as the king of Atlantica entered the concert hall, long gray and black hair flowing behind him as he made his way on a chariot pulled by dolphins. "And now," the seahorse started again, "presenting the distinguished court composer, Manse-..." He bit his lip.

"-Xemnas!"

Small snickers followed by mild applause greeted the tiny crab man as he shuffled onto the stage. From above, the mighty King Xigbar hovered over him, scowling angrily while the conductor prepared his orchestra. "I'm really looking forward to this performance, Xemnas!" "Your Majesty!" The crab bowed respectfully, "No need to worry my king, this shall be the finest concert I have ever conducted, your sons - they will... as you say.. 'Rock the freakin' house down'..?" King Xigbar chuckled maliciously. "Yes.. Especially my boy, Demyx!" He grinned at the thought of his little boy on stage. "Riiight..." the conductor laughed nervously, "yes, well, Demyx has a rather.. Unique voice. But, of course, if he'd only come to rehearsals once in a while, he wouldn't have to sound like a dying whal- I mean, I wouldn't have to buy these damn ear plugs-I MEAN- your son would sing better..?" Then without another word, Xemnas swiftly scurried back to tuning the orchestra before Xigbar could piece together what he had said.

A few minutes later, the curtains parted, revealing a beautifully decorated stage, in the middle of which, there stood 5 large clamshells. Then the music started. "Um...we're Xibar's kids. How that happened, we don't know. But he paid us lots of money. Just to be in this idiotic show." The front four clams opened, revealing a merman in each one. "My Names cloud." Said the first one, with a look of irritation. The other three swam forward, each introducing themselves. "Sephiroth, Leon, Auron. And then there is the youngest in his musical debut, our seventh little brother; we're reluctant to bring to you.

He's really quite annoying, but attracts a lot of chicks.

He's our little brother...Dem-"

-yx?" The four 'brothers' all turned just as the last clam broadened its massive shell to expose... nothing. Their youngest brother was no where on stage. Shocked gasps surged through the audience; worried voices buzzing through the hall while Xemnas remained speechless on his podium. Dreams of seeing his baby boy on stage shattered, King Xigbar leapt from his seat and swam toward the stage, shouting: "DEMYX! You little son of a bitch!" in his wake.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Demyx stared in awe at the massive shipwreck lying before him. A wide grin spread itself across his fair features as he let out a soft gasp of excitement. "Demyx!" Demyx turned at the sound of his name, and giggled at the smaller merman gasping for breath as he tried to catch up. "Demyx, wait for me!"

"Silly Marluxy, just hurry up will ya!?" He gestured hastily for the other to follow while carefully inching closer to the sunken ship. "Demyx!" Marluxia whined, sluggishly pursuing his reckless friend, "You know I'm a suckish swimmer! Hey-" But the little merman was silenced quickly. As the pair drew nearer to the wreck, both looked on in astonishment when a gigantic ship towered over them, suspended dreadfully close to their heads. A look of pure excitement plastered upon Demyx's face, he reached out to touch the ship's crusted wooden planks when Marluxia shouted behind him, "W-wait! I-I think we should go back n-now!"

"Aww! C'mon Marluxy!...Your not getting cold fins, are you?" The prince arched an eyebrow and rested his hands on his hips. "Who me? Psh. Never!" The pink haired merman said, making a fanning motion with his left hand. "Its just.. Kinda...damp, in there, y'know?" "No duh, Sherlock." Demyx laughed. "We ARE 'under the sea'. " "Yeah but...I think I'm getting a cold, see?" Marluxia coughed. "All right, fine. You wait out here and watch for sharks, while I go in there," Demyx sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Alright. Yeah, you go and I'll stay here and.. wait.. What?! _sharks_?!?" The pink-haired merman cried, swimming frantically back to the prince's side. "Demyx, WAIT!"

"Yeah, that's what I though." Demyx snorted, a grin spreading across his face. "Do...do you really think there are sharks out there?" Marluxia asked, fidgeting nervously. "Uh..Yah. Don't be such a weenis, Marluxia." "Hey! I am NOT a weenis!" "Are too." "Are not!" They swam through the porthole and entered the ship, a soft gasp escaping Demyx's lips. "Uh..Yeah, this is really cool, Demyx." Marluxia laughed nervously, eyeing his surroundings cautiously. "Yeah...real... Gr-AHHH!! Demyx!!!" He jumped as he spotted a skull sitting on the floor infront of him, and fell into a pillar. The pillar caused a cave in, just as he darted off, knocking over Demyx. Demyx stumbled backwards, his fin slightly scrapping the ship's floor when Marluxia shot past in a frightened daze. "Oh no you don't!" Demyx reached out, snatched him by the fin, and pulled him back, sighing as he said, "Apparently, you don't have the balls for this trip."

"Wha-what?! Yes I do!" Marluxia crossed his arms over his chest. "I definitely have the balls for-" "whoa! Would you look at this!!!" Demyx interrupted, scooping up something he had just found. "It's so cool!!" He laughed, inspecting it. "What is it?" Marluxia asked, leaning over him, trying to get a better look.

"Well," Demyx puffed out his chest, trying to look like he knew exactly what the strange object was. "It's obviously a pimp.. uh... thingy. That's right, it's something super cool that only real players are allowed to have." He nodded when he saw Marluxia's astonished expression. "Then can I see it?"

"No." Demyx shoved the item into a pouch hanging at his side. "You're not pimp enough. Look at you, you're scared stiff of this place!"

"That's not fair, Demyx. I'm a player!"

"No, you aren't." Demyx turned his attention to another strange object sitting on a shelf, humming loudly in an attempt to drown out Marluxia's irritating babble. A loud thump sounded from outside, as both the mermen looked up. "Demyx...what was that?" Demyx turned back to the gadget, inspecting it. "D-demyx..."

"Shut up Marluxia." The prince sang, glancing at him from over his shoulder. Marluxia let out a yelp as a large shark swam by the porthole; its soulless black eyes fixed hungrily on the two mermen inside. "D-Demyx..!!" Marluxia gulped, tapping furiously on the prince's shoulder while following the fiend's eyes out of site. "I-I think we really should leave now!!!"

"What's your hurry Marlu-" Demyx started when an enormous boom sounded throughout the ship and a gaping hole remained before them. "Uh oh.." Demyx whispered, turning just in time to stare, speechless, into the eyes of a mammoth shark hovering but two feet in front of them.

"Sh-sh-sh-"

"It's a Shark Marluxia!"

"Psh, I know that!" They both screamed at the top of their lungs as the monster snapped its jaws, barely missing Marluxia's nose. Swimming as fast as their fins could carry them, they darted away, with the shark in pursuit. In the confusion, Demyx managed to drop the pimp article he had been holding. "Demyx! What the hell are you doing?!" Marluxia yelled as his friend turned back to retrieve the item. "I can't leave it!" Was his reply. Demyx grabbed it and sped back just as the shark reached where it had lain.

"You dumb butt! You could have gotten killed because of a pimp...Whatever!!" Marluxia shouted above the smashing of wood and the sound of their hearts nearly pumping out of their chests. "It was totally worth it!" Demyx answered playfully, though he couldn't hide the nervousness in his voice. He began swimming more frantically now, pushing with all his might to reach an exit when he noticed the port hole meeting their swift advance across the ship. "That's _it_!!" The prince cried, glancing over his shoulder at the exceedingly petrified friend thrashing about behind him. "This way, Marluxia!! Follow me!!"

"Uh...uh...Okay!!" Marluxia wrapped his arms around his head to protect it from debris as they made their way to the porthole, and out into open water. Demyx glanced over his shoulder as a large 'thud!' announced the sharks attempt to make it through after them. Stuck in the porthole, it snapped and wriggled, trying to get free. The two mermen stopped and watched, giving their hearts a chance to slow. Marluxia let out a soft nervous laugh that eventually gained confidence and became a loud guffaw. "Stupid shark!" the pink haired merman sang, putting his face an inch from the great whites. It snapped at him, nearly taking off his nose again. Marluxia skirted back, hid behind Demyx, and whimpered pathetically. "Dude.. Marluxia. Stop being such a freakin weenis." Demyx shoved his pink-haired companion away then began rummaging in the sack which held his pimp prize. "I really wanna know what this is..don't bother me." Cautiously swimming up beside him, Marluxia glanced down at the item then up at the prince. "Why don't we ask Lexeaus?" he shrugged then reached over Demyx to touch the object. "That's a stu- wait.. That's excellent Marluxy! Great idea! Let's go now!" Demyx jerked the item way from his friend, stashed it back into the pouch at his side, then began his ascent to the surface.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Upon reaching the surface, Marluxia and Demyx noted the birdman sitting on a rock before them. "Damn," Demyx commented under his breath, "this story is full of freaks." Marluxia waved happily. "Yoo-Hoo! Lexeaus!" He shouted, cupping a hand around his mouth. Lexeaus turned his head and rolled his eyes. "Leave me alone!" He spat, turning back around, "damn kids."

"Lexeaus! Lexeaus!!!"

"Shut up before I kick your ass Marluxia!" Marluxia stopped and sunk into the water, just up to his eyes, watching the birdman warily. "Don't mind Marluxia." Demyx scoffed, casually drifting closer to the birdman. "He's a fag, just ignore him."

"Hey! I'm not a fa-"

"So anyway, I was wondering if you could help me with something." The prince rummaged around his pouch once more until he retrieved the desired item. He held the article out for Lexeaus to see then drew back when the man's feathered hand grabbed it. He observed the item for a moment, taking in it's curves and textures before throwing it back in ocean and concluding, "It's a piece of shit."

"What?!" Demyx frowned. "I risked my life for that! Its gotta be something good!"

"Hey, it's not my problem! It's a piece of shit. That's it."

"Don't be such a jerk." Demyx stuck his tongue out at the birdman, then retrieved his treasure. "Now, tell me what it is!"

"Look kid, Even if I wanted to tell you, I wouldn't know what it was. Even if it hit me in the fac- OW HEY!" Demyx had smacked Lexeaus upside the head with the object, nearly knocking him over. "Do you know what it is now?" He asked. Lexeaus dropped an 'S bomb' before replying: "Surprisingly...yes, I do." The bird man reached out and snatched the pimp cane from Demyx and examined it closely. "Well..." he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "human pimps use these to discipline whores and such." Marluxia arched an eyebrow. "What's a...whore?"

"Uh...well you see..." Lexeaus gave them a detailed description of what a whore was. Marluxia's jaw dropped. Demyx clapped a hand over his mouth. "Homygosh! All this talk of whores reminded me of Cloud! And I was supposed to be at Daddy's concert!" With that, he dove under and disappeared beneath the surface, Marluxia close behind, living a very pissed Lexeaus. "Fine, you damn kids, don't say bye to me! Jesus."

Luxord and Vexen gazed into a magic projection, watching Demyx and his companion swim. The two eel men exchanged devious glances. "Yes...hurry home prince," came a cynical articulation from behind the two. Larxene sat behind them, arms crossed, tentacles twitching angrily as she regarded the projection. "Wouldn't want to miss big daddy's hoopla." she spat, "Huh! Hoopla my butt!" She let out a bark of laughter. "In _my _day, we would throw all night cocktail parties that wouldn't end until we were too drunk to stand! Feh! and now look at me! I've been sober for 5 years!" One of her eight tentacles lashed out, catching Vexen across the face. He let out a very...un-masculine yelp, and rubbed his cheek angrily. "Well! Ill give them something to be gay over soon enough!" Larxene looked at the two eel-men distastefully. "Luxord! Vexen! I want you to keep a close watch on this gay, homo...yet somewhat attractive...son of Xigbar. He may be the key to his undoing." Luxord grinned smugly and nodded to Vexen, before the two left the cavern.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Xigbar's booming voice echoed through the empty halls of the Underwater Castle that Never Was. Demyx cowered at his fathers 'blood of a bitch'. "Daddy, I'm sorry! But it was so effing gay!" he whined, twisting nervously. "It doesn't matter how effing gay it was! As a result of your stupid ass behavior-"

"Asinine." Xemnas corrected.

"The _entire_ celebration was fucked up!" Xigbar roared, throwing out his arms. "It was completely ruined, ass hole." Xemnas said, snapping a claw. "You made me look a crab!" Xigbar blinked. "You _are_ a crab, Xemnas."

"Jesus! Thanks for reminding me!" He buried his face in his claws and ran off, sobbing. Demyx and his father exchanged bewildered glances, before Marluxia spoke up. "Well...uh..it wasn't exactly his fault, y'see!" Xigbar rounded on him, "Oh! So its _your_ fault!"

"What?! NO! That's not what I said!!" The timid merman covered his head with his hands in fear of being hit. When he realized Xigbar wasn't planning on striking him, he continued. "Well...first there was this uber huge shark! Yeah! and ... uh...it was all 'Wooaaahh!!' and 'wee!!' and 'a duur!' and 'holy crap'! and -" Demyx reached over and punched Marluxia in the jaw. The pink haired merman let out a cry of distress, then rubbed his chin, glaring daggers at Demyx. "Uh...yeah...and then there was this ugly ass bird-man ..."

"Bird-man?! You mean the pervert on the rock?!"

"Uh...duur...yeah?"

"You went up to the surface, didn't you!?" Xigbar turned back to his son., "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Uh..." Demyx started, "Well, for one thing, you dropped me on my head when I was little...thought that's virtually impossible underwater..."

"Ah...That's not the point!" Xigbar interrupted, "I told you not to go to the surface!" Demyx rolled his eyes. "Nothing happened."

"Demyx! You could have been seen by...by...one of those..." The king leaned forward and whispered softly in his son's ear, "one of those...child molesters." Demyx blinked. "Daddy, they aren't _all _like that."

"It doesn't matter! You might just be unlucky enough to meet one of them! Now I _forbid _you to go to the surface. If I find out that you've disobeyed me, Ill kick your ass!" Demyx fought back tears. "You ruined my life!" he cried, and with that, he turned and sped out of the throne room, Marluxia reluctantly following suit.

Waiting till his son had disappeared, Xigbar summoned Xemnas. "Yes...your majesty?" he asked between sobs. "Jesus Christ Xemnas, get over it!" The king snapped. "I want you to stalk my son!" Xemnas looked at him owlishly. "You want me to..._stalk _you son?"

"That's an order, bitch! God." Xigbar crossed his arms and turned his back to the crab man, expecting him to get the hint. Xemnas did, and left the room, grumbling obscenities.

"Who orders people to _stalk_ their son? What the hell kind of demand is that?" The angry crab man reached the grotto were his target spent most of his time.

Marluxia floated around his friend, a sympathetic look on his face. "Demyx, are you ok?" Demyx lifted his head. "Shut up. What the hell is his problem anyways? I just don't see things the way he does. " He swam over to one of his many shelves and examined its contents admiringly. Then started singing. "Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?"

"Huh? not really. Looks like a bunch of crap to me."

"Wouldn't you think my collections complete? Wouldn't you think I'm a girl...who has ev'rything?"

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a minute! This is news to me!" Marluxia interrupted. Demyx blinked. "Yeah...that...that didn't come out right. Never mind then." There was an awkward silence, which was shattered by a crash. Both mermen looked up, to see Xemnas lying on the ground. "You really need to clean up after yourself." He mumbled. "I tripped on...this...thing..." The crab-man pointed a claw at the shattered glass beside him. He looked around and arched an eyebrow. "If your father knew about this place...he'd blow a gasket." Demyx stuck out his lower lip. "Aww..mansex, your not gonna tell him, are you?"

"Whoa!" Marluxia looked up just as a large dark shadow passed over head. "What's that?"

"Dunno! Lets go see!" Demyx ascended. Marluxia looked at Xemnas, then headed after him. "Huh? Marluxia? Demyx? Get your asses down here! Hey! I'm talking to you!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Brilliant fireworks lit up the night sky as the two surfaced. Demyx gazed up at the ship towering above him. The merman let out a gasp of awe and turned to his companion. They exchanged nods, and climbed up the side the boat to get a better look.

"-and I said, bitch please!" A red haired man sat facing the front of the boat, and a smaller blond. "Axel, what are you talking about?" The blond asked, cocking his head to the side. "You know what..." Axel paused, "I forgot." he replied, rubbing his chin.

"Wow!" Marluxia exclaimed excitedly. "Shut up! They'll hear you!" Demyx turned his attention back to the red head, eyes sparkling. "I've...never seen a human this close before...that's one well-developed piece of man meat." Marluxia gave him an astonished expression. "What did you say?"

"Huh? I didn't say anything."

"Anyways," the blond boy started, eyeing Axel, "Uh...yeah, time for presents! I got you something real big and expensive, so you better like it, Axel."

"Oh, Roxas, you shouldn't have," Axel mocked, crossing his arms. "But I did." Roxas walked over to a large object hidden under a tarp and cleared his throat. Once he had all the sailors attention, he spoke. "Yeah, so here's your present. Happy birthday fucktard."

"Hey what did you-!" The tarp was removed to reveal a very gaudy statue of Axel in a very suggestive pose. "What the hell is that?"

"Well...I had hoped it would be a wedding gift but..."

"You wanted to marry me?"

"What?! That's not what I said!" Suddenly a great gust of wind interrupted their conversation. "Hurricanes a'comin! Stand fast! Secure the riggin'" One of the sailors yelled. A bolt of lighting that illuminated the sky, suddenly struck the s ship igniting a blazing fire, that began to engulf the deck.

Sailors ran about the ship in a rabid frenzy, attempting to put out the flames.

"Come on Demyx! We have to leave!" Demyx started at the red head in awe. "That guys hot."

"Ok, wow...lets go Mullet boy!" Marluxia turned and dove back into the sea, Demyx following suit. They swam a safe distance away, then turned to witness the ships fate.

"Look out!" One of the sailors yelled as the ship crashed into jagged rocks jutting out of the surf. Everyone was thrown off board, save for Axel, who looked down into the white waves, face turning a soft shade of green. "Axel!" He looked up as his name was called, and saw Roxas floating on a board below. "What the hell are you doing, Axel! Get off the friggin' boat!"

"Ill get off the boat when I damn well please!" The red head retorted, glancing down at the taught rope holding his ankle. Suddenly, there was a loud crash, and the boat exploded,. blasting Axel into a million pieces, The End.

Just Kidding :3

Suddenly there was a loud crash, and the boat exploded. The two mermen shielded their eyes from the blinding light. When they uncovered their faces, what was left of the boat had sunk. Demyx let out a soft gasp, then hurried over to where the ship once was, leaving a rather confused Marluxia behind.

He searched the flotsam, desperately trying to catch sight of Axel. It didn't take long, though, his red hair signaled to him like a beacon. Wrapping the unconscious mans arm around his neck, he headed for shore.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Demyx sat on the beach beside a still unconscious Axel, his fin twitching nervously. Marluxia swam over and crawled up beside his friend. "Is he dead?" Demyx shrugged and placed an ear on the red heads chest. "I don't hear a heart beat..."

"That's because he's a nobody."

"No, that's only in Kingdom Hearts."

"Orly?...I still haven't beaten it."

"To bad...Hey! did you see that hunky sitar player? He's to die for."

"...what the hell Demyx?" Marluxia turned and headed back into the ocean, muttering something inaudible, disappearing beneath the surface a moment later. Waiting until his friend was gone, Demyx turned back to the man lying beside him. He lifted a slender hand and gently caressed Axel's cheek (the one on his face, stupid...what where you thinking?). The red heads jade eyes fluttered open and focused on the man leaning over him. "Who the hell are you? Stop touching me!" Demyx quickly pulled back his hand and looked at the sand, soft blush creeping across his cheeks. After a few awkward moments, he looked back at Axel, blue eyes meeting green. "You're...pretty hot."

"...Yeah, I know." Axel replied nonchalantly. The red head propped himself up on his elbows and examined Demyx with arched eyebrows. "...What's with the tail?" Demyx looked down at his fin with consideration and waved it. "What...you mean this?"

"Yeeaahhh..."

"Its nothing."

"What do you mean, 'its nothing' ?!" Axel threw his hands up, "You have a friggin tail!" Demyx looked taken aback. "What are you talking about?" The red head sighed and rolled over, turning his back to the merman. "Anyways...what's your name?" Demyx opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted.

"Oi! Axel!" Axel looked up at the sound of his name being called. Demyx jumped. "Uh...by the way...Now that you've seen me, I...have to kill you." The red head turned back to him and blinked. "Wha-?" Without warning Demyx spun around, fin lashing out and catching Axel across the face. He fell, slow mo, action style, into the sand with a soft 'thump'. Just as Roxas arrived on the scene, he scurried away, back into the dark water, disappearing from view.

Roxas knelt down beside his, once again, unconscious friend. "Hey, numb nuts, get up." The blond shook him violently. Axel squirmed and opened his eyes. "I...had a weird dream...about...mermen." Roxas blinked stupidly. "Uh...what does that say about your character?" The red head looked up at his friend. "...all matter of sea life flock to me. I am a sea god."

"Um...right. You need to stay off the 'Mary Jane', if you know what I mean."

"I'm not on Marijuana." Axel replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "That worries me even more." Roxas stood up and offered a hand to Axel, who refused. The pyro stood and dusted himself off, then followed Roxas off the beach and back to the castle, leaving a sullen Demyx watching from the water.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I cant stand it-it's too easy!" Larxene laughed, watching Demyx in the magical projection before her. "He's in love with the prince!...I knew he was gay..." The sea witch rubbed her chin, before going on, "Ha! I'm sure dear daddy would _love_ this! Xigbar's inverted, homoerotic little queen would make a lovely addition to my _bordello..._"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cloud watched emotionlessly as Leon rapped angrily on the door of the bathroom. "Damnit Demyx! get your ass out here! You've been in there all damn morning," the brunette hissed through the door. A few moments later, Demyx emerged, humming merrily under his breath. "Its about time!" Leon scowled at the merman's back, then hurried into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him. "Hey...I was...next..." Cloud whimpered softly, sounding as though he were on the verge of tears.

Meanwhile, an apprehensive crab paced nervously on a rock outside. "How could this be!?" he wailed, throwing his tiny pincers into the air, "Never would I ever imag- hold up. Actually it's quite possible when you think about it logically." Xemnas nodded to no one in particular, running the situation over in his mind. He ventured back a couple of minutes when he overheard the prince and Marluxia giggling as they returned from their trip to the surface. "After being dropped on his head by our idiotic king, it's really not surprising that Demyx is a homo." The few words he caught from their conversation tipped him off immediately. Who else but a gay (or a girl) would use the phrase, 'sexy beast'? "But this is OK." the distressed crustacean assured himself, "Xigbar probably doesn't have a clue; sometimes his stupidity is a virtue." Xemnas choked back a laugh.

"Hmm...he loves me...he...loves me not...He loves me..." Demyx sat picking the tentacles off an anemone, gazing dreamily into space. "Hey...Hey!! Stupid! stop doing that...it freaks me out..." Xemnas snapped, scuttling up beside the merman. "Oh Xemnas!! I have to see him! Tonight!" Demyx sighed, throwing the now tentacle-less anemone over his shoulder. The crab man eyed him disgustedly. "You're freakin weird..."

"No no no! See! I'll swim up to his castle...and Marluxia will get his attention by doing one of his pole dance routines or something...then Ill come out and be all 'Love me!'"

"Dumbass! Listen to me! You don't have legs!! You don't belong on the surface! For gods sake, how the hell will you breathe the air for more than 10 minutes?!"

"That really hurt, Xemnas..." Demyx replied softly, hugging himself. " Prince, your home is down here!" the adviser snorted, pointing towards the sea floor.

"In the dirt?"

"...No, Demyx...not in the dirt..." He rubbed his forehead with frustration.

"See, the seaweed is always greener

in somebody else's lake," the crab man sang.

"You think you can prance right up there

like it were a piece of cake.

You think we all care about you,

don't be an attention whore.

Do you really think you're special,

well newsflash - you're just a bore.

Under the sea

Under the sea.

Look bitch its better,

Down where its wetter.

Definitely!

Up on the shore they screw your brains

Out in the sun lie your remains.

Strip joints are hotter

Here in the water

Under the sea.

Down here all da pimps is happy, they got lots a hoes to do.

The pimps on the land ain't happy, they sad their hoes look like poo

But pimp on the land is lucky

They in for a worser fate

One day when the boss get horny

Guess who's ass be on the plate

Under the sea

Under the sea.

No body 'cap' us

...maybe bitch slap us

Spontaneously...Demyx? Demyx? Where the hell'd that kid go? Damn Brat."

"Yo! Man-Xemna-Xemnas! Xemnas!" A little seahorse swam up beside the crab-man, carrying a scroll under one of his fins. "Where the hell you bin, dawg? I gotta message from da King, sumpin' bout Demyx?"

"Da...the King?" Xemnas clicked his claws nervously. "Yeah, He wants ta see joo." The messenger replied. The crustacean scuttled about, looking quite worried. _He knows! _Xemnas thought _Someone must have ratted on me...Cloud! That whiney little _whoreWith that, he scurried off to the palace, leaving the seahorse behind.


End file.
